The present invention relates primarily to induced fluorescence, or multiple angle light scattering, mediated identification of sample analytes in solution, and more particularly to a multiple channel electrophoresis system which comprises a multiple laser diode array electromagnetic radiation source, individual laser diodes of which multiple laser diode array electromagnetic radiation source are situated so as to each independently provide a beam of electromagnetic radiation to a specific electrophoresis channel, in said multiple channel electrophoresis system.
It is well known to separate different sample analytes present in a solution by electrophoresis, whereby different sample analytes present in a micro-channel, capillary or flow-cell or the like, are caused to migrate at different rates under the influence of an applied electric field. It is also well known to, for instance, analyze fluorescence which is induced by application of electromagnetic excitation energy to sample analytes in a solution present in a micro-channel, capillary or flow-cell, to identify said sample analytes.
Additionally, combination electrophoresis sample separation systems and sample analyte identifying fluorescence inducing systems are known. In fact, a search of Patents has provided a number of relevant references. For instance, two Patents to Yeung et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,498,324 and 5,324,401 describe multiplexed fluorescence detector systems for capillary electrophoresis. Multiplexing is achieved by causing simultaneous application of fluorescence inducing energy from a single laser source to multiple capillaries via a multiplicity of light fibers, each of which light fibers can approach a capillary axially or orthogonally. Another Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,982 to Dovichi et al., also describes the use of a single laser source, which single laser source simultaneously provides excitation energy to a number of sample containing capillaries. Light fibers are positioned so as to detect the results of said excitation in each capillary and each said light fiber carries excitation energy to an individual detector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,705 to Yeung et al, describes a similar system in which a single laser source simultaneously provides excitation energy to a multiplicity of sample analyte containing capillaries present in a multi-channel electrophoresis system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,609 to Sweedler et al. is also identified as it describes a CCD array detector system in a capillary electrophoresis system. Additional known Patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,567,294 and 5,439,578 to Dovichi et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,516,409 and 5,366,608 to Kambara; U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,686 to Klein et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,535 to Waska et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,240 to Mathies et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,825 to Yeung et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,069 to Zanzucchi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,849 to Baer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,525 to Goodale et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,480 to Datta et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,360 to Moring et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,883 to Chu; U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,715 to Ford, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,680 to Chen; Japanese Patent No. 4-264859 and WO 89/01620. Additional known Patents which focus on the use of light fibers in electrophoresis systems are Patent to Zare et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,300 describes a method of detecting laser excited fluorescence in an electrokinetic separation system; U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,169 to Evens et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,671 to Kane et al.; Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,777 to Jones; Patent to Buckles, U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,099; U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,709 to Leighton et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,895 to Costello; Another Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,542, to Ando et al. A known Patent to Zhu, No, U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,096 describes a system and method for identifying sample analyte, (eg. DNA, RNA and Protein etc., based upon electromagnetic radiation absorbtion).
Further disclosed is a paper by Yeung et al, titled xe2x80x9cLaser Fluorescence Detector For Capillary Electrophoresisxe2x80x9d, J. Chromatography, 608(1992), 73-77, describes a laser-based fluorometer for use in detection in capillary electrophoresis. While laser induced fluorescence, in combination with electrophoresis mediated provision of sample analyte into the described system is reported to be a very efficient approach to sample analyte identification, the use of axially oriented optical fibers in a system for detection of sample analyte identifying fluorescence is not described. Said article is incorporated by reference hereinto.
Another known method of identifying analytes in a solution which is caused to be present in a micro-channel, capillary or flow-cell, is that of Multiple-Angle-Light-Scattering (MALS). An article, which describes the technique is titled xe2x80x9cMulti-Angle Light Scattering Combined With HPLCxe2x80x9d, by Wyatt, LC-GC, Vol. 16, No. 2, (Febuary 1997). Briefly, said technique involves impinging light upon a sample analyte containing solution in a flow cell, and intercepting light scattered therefrom with detectors oriented at a number of angular positions. The amount of light intercepted at any angular position is proportional to the product of xe2x80x9cMolar Mass and Concentrationxe2x80x9d, and variation in light intercepted at the various angular positions is related to xe2x80x9cMolecular Sizexe2x80x9d of the reflecting molecules. While the theoretical basis of inducing and detecting components in a sample solution utilizing fluorescence is fairly straight forward, (one provides energy to a sample and detects the wavelength of fluorescence emitted), the theoretical basis of multiple-angle light scattering (MALS) requires a bit of elaboration. First, as described in cited article by Wyatt, it is to be understood that the xe2x80x9cExcess Rayleigh Ratioxe2x80x9d R(xe2x8ax96) is defined as the ratio of light intensity at a (MALS) detector positioned at an scattering angular position (xe2x8ax96), divided by incident laser intensity I0. Next, the relationship between said xe2x80x9cExcess Rayleigh Ratioxe2x80x9d and the weight average molar mass Mw, and something called the xe2x80x9cSecond Viral Coefficient) is:
K*c/R(xe2x8ax96) (1/(Mwxc3x97P(xe2x8ax96))+2(A2c)xe2x80x83xe2x80x831
where the P(xe2x8ax96) is the form factor, which describes the angular variation of the molecular scattering given by:
P(xe2x8ax96)xe2x88x921=sin2 (xe2x8ax96/2)+sin4 (xe2x8ax96/2)xe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x832
The constant K* is a function of measured quantities, including the refractive index increment (dn/dc), the refractive index of the solvent n0, and the wavelength of the incident light. The coefficients xcex1i depend on the structure of the molecule and are usually determined by fitting the collected light-scattering data measured at various concentrations and angles xe2x8ax96i, i=1 to N, where N is the total number of angles at which measurements are taken. It is noted that xe2x8ax96i=0.0, P(xe2x8ax96)=1.0. The coefficient xcex1i is always proportional to the molecular mean square radius ( less than rg2 greater than )   α  ;            α       less than               r        9        2             greater than         ⁢          xe2x80x83        =                                        ∑            i                    ⁢                                    r              i              2                        ⁢            mi                                                ∑            i                    ⁢          mi                    =                        1          m                ⁢                  ∫                                    r              2                        ⁢                          ⅆ              m                                          
where the summation is taken over each mass element mi, and the distances ri are measured with respect to the molecule""s center of mass. It is noted that after separation by chromatography, the concentrations generally are so small that the term involving the solvent-solute interaction 2(A2c) can be ignored. This simplifies Eq. 1. If it is then assumed that the separation is complete and that each chronological xe2x80x9cslicexe2x80x9d of effluent from a chromatography column contains a unique molar mass, then the polydispersity within the slice and all molar mass moments are equal. Therefore as (xe2x8ax96) approaches (0.0), the molar mass may be calculated directly using the extrapolated value R(xe2x8ax96) and equation 1, and the mean square radius can be determined by Eq. 2 by using the initial slope of R(xe2x8ax96). Again, this description of (MALS) theoretical basis is adapted from the cited Wyatt article, and said Wyatt article is identified and incorporated by reference hereinto as the analysis technique described therein can be practiced in systems which include the present invention multiple laser diode array electromagnetic radiation source, and which system also includes an array of detector means.
Finally, an article which appeared in the Omaha World Herald on Aug. 29, 1997, titled xe2x80x9cMicroscopic Lab On A Silicon Chip Loomsxe2x80x9d, is identified and disclosed as it describes a system of micro-channels present in a substrate which is fabricated by a photolithographic etching procedure, as developed by Regnier and He at Purdue University. Such xe2x80x9cmicro-channelsxe2x80x9d could be utilized as electrophoresis channels in a present invention system.
None of said known references are thought to be particularly relevant to the present invention, however, as none describe the use of a multiple laser diode array source of a plurality of beams of electromagnetic radiation, in a multiple capillary electrophoresis system.
In its most basic sense, the present invention comprises a multi-channel electrophoresis system comprising a laser diode array, where said laser diode array is comprised of a plurality of individual electromagnetic radiation emitting laser diodes. In use, channels in said multi-channel electrophoresis system are typically positioned with respect to said laser diode array so each receives electromagnetic radiation from essentially only one laser diode. Said multi-channel electrophoresis system typically further comprises a multi-element detector system with individual elements therein positioned so as to, in use, typically intercept,electromagnetic radiation, (eg. sample analyte identifying induced fluoresence), from only one multi-channel electrophoresis system channel. (Note that where a multiple angle light scattering (MALS) approach to sample analyte identification is utilized, multiple detector elements in said multi-element detector system can be arranged so as to receive electromagentic radiation from a single electrophoresis system channel).
A present invention multi-channel electrophoresis system can further comprise a focusing lens at at least one location selected from the group consisting of:
between said laser diode array and said multi-channel electrophoresis system; and
between said multi-channel electrophoresis system and said multi-element detector system.
One particular arrangement provides a focusing lens at a location between said multi-channel electrophoresis system and said multi-element detector system, and further positions a prism between said focusing lens and said multi-element detector system, wherein said said multi-element detector system is an X-Y array.
It is also noted that fiber optic means can be interposed between each individual diode laser and the channel in said multi-channel electrophoresis system which receives electromagnetic radiation from said individual diode laser.
It is also noted that a detector system can be located so as to receive electromagentic radiation on the same side of the multi-channel electrophoresis system as is present the laser diode array, (ie. in a position which would receive reflected light), or on the opposite side of the multi-channel electrophoresis system, (ie. in a position which would receive transmitted reflected light).
Continuing, while a typical present invention system provides for a laser diode array in combination with a multiple-channel electrophoresis system, wherein said multiple-channel electrophoresis system channels are xe2x80x9cmicro-channelsxe2x80x9d in a common substrate, (as commonly utilized in electrophoresis settings), it is also possible to form a multiplicity of electrophoresis system channels from descrete elements. In the following, various electrophoresis system channel providing means are described.
One embodiment of a present invention modular component fiber optic based fluorescence detecting electrophoresis system comprises an electrophoresis channel providing modular axially oriented system component with an axially oriented bore therethrough, and further comprises a fiber optic means, an axially oriented end of said fiber optic means being present within said axially oriented bore. During use, sample analyte fluorescence is caused to occur by the application of energy to sample analyte(s) caused to be present within said axially oriented bore, with said fluorescence inducing energy being entered to said axially oriented bore along a path which is other than essentially parallel to the axial orientation of said axial oriented bore containing modular axially oriented system component. Produced fluorescence enters said axially oriented end of said fiber optic means present within said axially oriented bore, and is transmitted by said fiber optic means to a detector system located distally along said fiber optic means. It is to be appreciated that the fiber optics means can be entered to the axial oriented bore through an open end thereof through which sample analyte is caused to exit, or it can be secured through a closed bore containing wall or end.
Said modular system component with said axially oriented bore therethrough is typically essentially tubular in shape with means for entry of sample analyte, (typically in a solution form), present at ends thereof. In addition, it is noted that said modular axially oriented system component can be entirely transparent to fluorescence producing energy, or only a window in said modular axially oriented system component might be transparent to fluorescence producing energy. In the later case said transparent window is located such that fluorescence producing energy entered therethrough is provided to said axially oriented system near the location of the axially oriented end of said fiber optic means present in said axially oriented bore.
Continuing, a preferred embodiment of the just described modular axially oriented system component further comprises a sample solution containing system source of sample analyte(s) and a sample solution receiving system. In use said modular axially oriented system component bore is caused to be filled with a sample analyte(s) containing sample solution, and sample analyte(s) containing sample solution present at one end of said modular axially oriented system component is caused to be continuous with a sample analyte containing sample solution present in said sample solution containing system source of sample analyte, while sample analyte(s) present at an axially distal end of said modular axially oriented system component is caused to be continuous with sample analyte containing sample solution present in said sample solution receiving system. Said configuration, it will be appreciated is appropriate for use in an electrophoresis scenario wherein an electric potential is applied between said sample analyte containing solution in said sample solution containing system source of sample analyte and a sample solution receiving system, such that sample analyte(s) present therein are caused to migrate through said modular axially oriented system compoent bore.
A method of producing and accessing for analysis, sample analyte identifying fluorescence can involve:
a. providing a modular axially oriented system component as described infra;
b. causing sample analyte(s) to be present in said modular axially oriented system component axially oriented bore;
c. causing sample analyte(s) fluorescence inducing energy to be entered to said modular axially oriented system component axial oriented bore along a path which is other than essentially parallel to the axial orientation of said axial oriented bore;
such that produced fluorescence enters said axially oriented end of said fiber optic means present within said modular axially oriented system component, and is transmitted by said fiber optic means to a detector system located distally along said fiber optic means.
Said described method of producing and accessing for analysis, sample analyte identifying fluorescence, in a preferred embodiment, provides that the step c. act of causing sample analyte(s) fluorescence inducing energy enter said fluorescence inducing energy along a path which is essentially perpendicular to said modular axially oriented system component axial oriented bore orientation.
A more detailed method of producing, and accessing for analysis, sample analyte identifying fluorescence, applicable in an electrophoresis setting, comprises the steps of:
a. providing a modular axially oriented system component as described infra, including said sample solution containing system source of sample analyte(s), and a sample solution receiving system;
b. causing a sample analyte(s) containing sample solution to be continuously present within said modular axially oriented system component axially oriented bore, said sample solution containing system source of sample analyte(s) and said sample solution receiving system;
c. applying an electric potential between sample analyte(s) containing sample solution present in said sample solution containing system source of sample analyte(s) and said sample solution receiving system;
d. causing sample analyte(s) fluorescence inducing energy to be entered to said modular axially oriented system component along a path which is other than essentially parallel to said axial orientation;
such that produced fluorescence enters said axially oriented end of said fiber optic means present within said modular axially oriented system component, and is transmitted by said fiber optic means to a detector system located distally along said fiber optic means.
Again, said described method of producing and accessing for analysis, sample analyte identifying fluorescence, in a preferred embodiment, provides that, the step d. act of causing sample analyte(s) fluorescence inducing energy enter said fluorescence inducing energy along a path which is essentially perpendicular to said modular axially oriented system component axial oriented bore orientation.
While the discussion infra herein describes a utility providing system for producing and accessing sample analyte identifying fluorescence, problems have been encountered in its application. In practice it can be somewhat difficult to thread a fiber optic means through an axially oriented bore, and to maintain a sample analyte flow path in an axial oriented bore when a fiber optic means is threaded therethrough. In addition, it can be very difficult to wash-out such a system between samples. A preferable system was disclosed in priority patent application Ser. No. 08/662,467 filed Jun. 10, 1996, and provides throw-away modular components which can easily be attached and removed from a modular component system for use in inducing and measuring sample analyte identifying fluorescence.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention then comprises a modular component system for use in inducing and measuring sample analyte identifying fluorescence, said modular component system comprising a component with at least four ports. Said modular component system further comprises at least first and second fiber optic means present in, respectively, at least first and second of said at least four ports. During use, sample analyte containing solution is caused to be continuously present in and between said ports thereof which do not have first and second fiber optic means present therein, and sample analyte fluorescence is caused to occur by the application of energy to sample analyte(s) caused to be present within said modular component system. Said fluorescence inducing energy is entered to said modular component system via one of said first and second fiber optic means, such that produced fluorescence enters the remaining said second and first fiber optic means, respectively, and is transmitted by said remaining second or first fiber optic means to a detector system located distally along said remaining second or first fiber optic means, respectively.
One preferred embodiment of the modular component system modular component with at least four ports provides that said at least four ports be oriented in an essentially cross shape, with means for entry and exit of sample analyte present at two ports thereof. In said embodiment, preferably, all present ports are present in a common plane. As well, it is preferred, but not required, that each of said four ports projects at an essentially ninety degree angle with respect to each of the other of said at least four ports.
Another preferred embodiment of the modular component system modular component with at least four ports provides three of said ports in an essentially xe2x80x9cteexe2x80x9d shape, with a forth port projecting out of a plane formed by said essentially xe2x80x9cteexe2x80x9d shape forming three ports. In this embodiment, preferably, but not necessarily, said forth port projects essentially perpendicularly to the plane formed by said three xe2x80x9cTeexe2x80x9d shape forming ports which preferably form a common plane. Again, it is preferred that each of said four ports projects at an essentially ninety degree angle with respect to each of the other of said at least four ports.
As described infra herein with respect to the previously reported axial bore system, the present invention modular component system for use in. inducing and measuring sample analyte identifying fluorescence further comprises a sample solution containing system source of sample analyte(s) and a sample solution receiving system. In use said modular component system component with at least four ports is caused to be filled with a sample analyte(s) containing sample solution, and such that sample analyte(s) containing sample solution present at said source of sample analyte(s) is caused to be continuous with a sample analyte containing sample solution present in said sample solution receiving system. Said continuity being via ports which do not have first and second fiber optic means present therein. Again, in use an electric potential is applied between said sample analyte containing solution in said sample solution containing system source of sample analyte and a sample solution receiving system, such that sample analyte(s) present therein are caused to migrate through said modular component system.
A method of producing and accessing for analysis, sample analyte identifying fluorescence utilizing the present invention modular component system then comprises the steps of:
a. providing a modular component system for use in inducing and measuring sample analyte identifying fluorescence as described infra herein;
b. causing sample analyte(s) to be continuously present in said modular component system component with at least four ports, between ports thereof which do not have fiber optic means present therein;
c. causing sample analyte(s) fluorescence inducing energy to be entered to said modular component system component with at least four ports via one of said first and second fiber optic means;
such that produced fluorescence enters said modular component system component with at least four ports fiber optic means present within one of said second and first ports respectively, and is transmitted by said fiber optic means to a detector system located distally along said fiber optic means.
A more detailed method of producing, and accessing for analysis, sample analyte identifying fluorescence, applicable in an electrophoresis setting, comprises the steps of:
a. providing a present invention modular component system as described infra, including said sample solution containing system source of sample analyte(s), and a sample solution receiving system;
b. causing sample analyte(s) to be continuously present in said modular component system component with at least four ports, between ports thereof which do not have fiber optic means present therein;
c. applying an electric potential between sample analyte(s) containing sample solution present in said sample solution containing system source of sample analyte(s) and said sample solution receiving system;
d. causing sample analyte(s) fluorescence inducing energy to be entered to said modular component system component with at least four ports via one of said first and second fiber optic means;
such that produced fluorescence enters said modular component system component with at least four ports fiber optic means present within one of said second and first ports respectively, and is transmitted by said fiber optic means to a detector system located distally along said fiber optic means.
It is noted that all ports in the modular component systems just described enter into a common internal volume so that sample analyte present contacts the ends of said first and second fiber optic optic means.
Another modular component system for use in inducing and measuring sample analyte identifying fluorescence is comprised of a modular component which comprises an essentially tubular shaped element with an outer wall, one end of said essentially tubular shaped element being open and another end thereof being closed. Said closed end has a fiber optic means for carrying induced fluorescence to a detector system secured therewithin through a securing interface means, such that said fiber optic means for carrying induced fluorescence to a detector system projects from outside said essentially tubular shaped element into said essentially tubular shaped element with an annular space being formed inside said essentially tubular shaped element and around said fiber optic means for carrying induced fluorescence to a detector system. Said annular space formed around said fiber optic means for carrying induced fluorescence to a detector system is accessed at a location between said open end and said closed end of said essentially tubular shaped element by an annular space accessing means which projects through said outer wall of said essentially tubular shaped element. (Note that where said fiber optic means for carrying induced fluorescence to a detector does not actually project beyond the location at which the annular space accessing means which projects through said outer wall of said essentially tubular shaped element, the space accessed is still to be considered as within the scope of the terminology xe2x80x9cannular space formed around said fiber optic means for carrying induced fluorescence to a detector systemxe2x80x9d as the space directly accessed is continuous with said annular space. The terminology xe2x80x9cannular spacexe2x80x9d is further to be considered to include space formed inside an essentially tubular shaped element even in the case where the fiber optic means for carrying induced fluorescence to a detector is caused to be flush with the closed end of the essentially tubular shaped element, or even where the fiber optic means for carrying induced fluorescence to a detector is recessed into said closed end). Continuing, said modular component system further comprises an essentially transparent essentially tubular connection means comprising an essentally transparent tubular wall, said open end of said essentially tubular shaped element being, during use, connected to a source of sample analyte containing solution by way of said essentially transparent essentially tubular connection means. During use, sample analyte(s) containing solution is caused to be continuously present in said essentially transparent essentially tubular connection means, in said annular space inside said essentially tubular shaped element and around said fiber optic means for carrying induced fluorescence to a detector system, and in said annular space accessing means, while sample analyte fluorescence is caused to occur by the application of energy to sample analyte(s) in said sample analyte(s) containing solution present within said essentially transparent essentially tubular connection means. Said fluorescence inducing energy is entered through the essentially transparent tubular wall of said essentially transparent essentially tubular connection means along a pathway oriented other than parallel to the orientation of said fiber optic means for carrying induced fluorescence to a detector system present in said essentially tubular shaped element, with said produced fluorescence being caused to be transmitted to a detector system located distally along said fiber optic means outside said essentially tubular shaped element, by said fiber optic means for carrying induced fluorescence to a detector system.
The presently described modular component system for use in inducing and measuring sample analyte identifying fluorescence typically further comprises a sample solution containing system source of sample analyte(s) and a sample solution receiving system. In use sample analyte(s) containing sample solution present at said source of sample analyte(s) is caused to be continuous with a sample analyte containing sample solution present in said sample solution receiving system. In use an electric potential is applied between said sample analyte containing solution in said sample solution containing system source of sample analyte and said sample solution present in said sample solution receiving system, with the result being that sample analyte(s) are caused to migrate through said modular component system essentially tubular shaped element under the presence of a resulting electric field.
A method of producing and accessing for analysis, sample analyte identifying fluorescence comprises the steps of:
a. providing a modular component system for use in inducing and measuring sample analyte identifying fluorescence as just described.
b. causing sample analyte(s) to be continuously present in said modular component system essentially tubular shaped element and essentially transparent essentially tubular connection means;
c. causing sample analyte(s) fluorescence inducing energy to be entered to through said essentially transparent wall of said essentially transparent essentially tubular connection means;
such that produced fluorescence enters said fiber optic means and is transmitted by said fiber optic means to a detector system located distally along said fiber optic means.
A preferred embodiment provides that fluorescence inducing energy is caused to be entered through an essentially transparent wall of said essentially transparent essentially tubular connection means, however, it is within the scope of the present invention to provide a fluorescence inducing energy xe2x80x9ctransparentxe2x80x9d window region in said modular component system, or to fabricate the entire modular component system from such material and then enter said fluorescence inducing energy directly therethrough.
A more detailed method of producing and accessing for analysis, sample analyte identifying fluorescence comprising the steps of:
a. providing a modular component system for use in inducing and measuring sample analyte identifying fluorescence as just described.
b. causing sample analyte(s) to be continuously present in said modular component system essentially tubular shaped element and essentially transparent essentially tubular connection means;
c. applying an electric potential between sample analyte(s) containing sample solution present in said sample solution containing system source of sample analyte(s) and said sample solution receiving system;
d. causing sample analyte(s) fluorescence inducing energy to be entered through said essentially transparent wall of said essentially transparent essentially tubular connection means;
such that produced fluorescence enters said fiber optic means and is transmitted by said fiber optic means to a detector system located distally along said fiber optic means.
Again, a preferred embodiment provides that fluorescence inducing energy is caused to be entered through an essentially transparent wall of said essentially transparent essentially tubular connection means, however, it Is within the scope of the present invention to provide a fluorescence inducing energy xe2x80x9ctransparentxe2x80x9d window region in said essentially tubular shaped element modular component or to fabricate the entire essentially tubular shaped element modular component from such material and then enter said fluorescence inducing energy directly therethrough.
A multiple angle light scattering (MALS) approach to sample analyte identification can be practiced with any of the above systems where a beam of electromagentic radiation can be caused to impinge upon a solution which contains sample analyte. In that light, it is to be understood that a method of producing and accessing a multiplicity of signals for analysis can comprise the steps of:
a. providing a multi-channel electrophoresis system comprising multiple electrophoresis channels and a laser diode array for use in inducing sample analyte identifying fluorescence, said laser diode array being comprised of a plurality of individual diode lasers, said channels in said multi-channel electrophoresis system being positioned with respect to said laser diode array so that, in use, at least one of said channels can receive electromagnetic radiation emitted from essentially only one individual laser diode; which multi-channel electrophoresis system includes at least one channel which is a modular component system for use in inducing and measuring sample analyte identifying fluorescence, said multi-channel electrophoresis system being for use in evaluating parameters which characterize selections from the group consisting of:
the presence of, the molar mass of, the concentration of, the product of molar mass and concentration representing parameter values, and the molecular size of present sample analyte; said multi-channel electrophoresis system further comprising a system for practicing multiple angle light scattering detection, said system for practicing multiple angle light scattering detection comprising as a source of a beam of electromagnetic radiation, an individual laser diode in said laser diode array, means for causing a beam of electromagnetic radiation provided by said individual laser diode to impinge upon a sample solution which contains sample analyte(s), and a multiplicity of detector means, each oriented at one of a multiplicity of angles as measured from a perpendicular to the sample solution at the point at which said means for causing said beam of electromagnetic radiation to impinge upon a sample solution causes, in use, a beam of electromagnetic radiation to impinge upon said sample solution;
b. causing a sample analyte containing solution to migrate through said multi-channel electrophoresis system by electrophoresis;
c. causing a beam of electromagnetic radiation to impinge upon a sample solution;
d. obtaining signals from at least two of said multiplicity of detector means; and
e. performing analysis of said at least two of said multiplicity of detector means to evaluate parameters which characterize selections from the group consisting of: (the presence of, the molar mass of, the concentration of, the product of molar mass and concentration representing parameter values, and the molecular size of present sample analyte(s)).
The present invention system will be better understood by reference to the Detailed Description Section of this Disclosure, with reference being had to the accompanying Drawings.
It is a primary purpose of the present invention to teach use of a laser diode array in a multi-channel electrophoresis system for inducing sample analyte(s) fluorescence.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide modular component systems and methods of use thereof, for inducing and detecting sample analyte(s) identifying fluorescence.
It is a yet another purpose of the present invention to disclose a system which includes a fiber optic means, and is a modular component system in which sample analyte fluorescence is caused to occur, by the application of energy to present sample analyte(s) is disclosed.
It is still yet another particular purpose of the present invention to disclose that sample analyte(s) fluorescence inducing energy can be entered and exited from a system of the present invention via fiber optic means.
It is yet still another purpose of the present invention to describe modular component systems which allows for easy sample change by change of a disposable modular component.
It is another purpose of the present invention to describe the use of multiple laser diode arrays and modular component systems in systems for practicing multiple angle light scattering.